


Shane/Ryan Collection

by bowsie22 (orphan_account)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: A collection of Shane/Ryan short fics.If anyone has any prompts leave them in the comments.They might take a while, but they will be done!





	1. Chapter 1

Really, now? He was being summoned now?! With an annoyed sigh, Shane turned off the shower, grabbing a towel. Well, the summoner would just have to deal with a half-naked, pissed off demon. Shane cackled as he was pulled to the summoner. This was gonna be a lot of fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **“Why, prideful mortal, have you summoned Orobas to your circle?!”**  
Silence. Shane knew he was intimidating. The ten foot wingspan, the scarred ram horns, the red eyes and claws. He was a terrifying vision. But, the summoner normally recovered in after a minute or two.

“Shane?! What the fuck!”

“Ryan?”

Ryan summoned him? Ok, Shane was not expecting this.

“You little, you lying! I can’t believe you!”

“Ok, I can explain.”

He stepped out of the summoning circle, moving after Ryan as the smaller man ran into the kitchen. Passing through the doorway, he sighed as Ryan splashed water in his face.

“Holy water?”

“Yeah. Why didn’t it do anything?”

“Ryan, I’m a Great Prince of Hell. Holy water does nothing. Neither does salt actually. So, step away from the cabinet.”

Ryan stepped away, glaring at Shane, cursing at how well the two knew each other.

“How long have you been a demon?”

“Um, few hundred thousand years.”

“And you never told me?!”

“Well, you are easily scared Ryan. I’ve been trying to drop some hints, but you’re oblivious.”

“Hints? Sure, like what?”

“Malfunctioning tech, the smell of sulphur? You never noticed anything. You’re so busy trying to find the demons around you that you never noticed the one right in front of you!”

“Wait, are you upset? Are you hurt about this? That I never noticed what you were.”

Shane shrugged, mumbling under his breath. Ryan couldn’t help it. He laughed. This was so typical of Shane, to be hurt over something so silly. Still laughing, he pulled the demon into a hug.

“You are such an idiot. But you’re my idiot. Just tell me this, you’re Shane right? Not some demon who started possessing him?”

“I’ve been Shane Madej for centuries. I’m still the same tall sceptic that you know.”

“Hey, yeah! What’s with the sceptic thing? You know ghosts and demons exist, but you don’t believe in them?”

“You’re cute when you’re angry at me for shutting you down every chance I get.”

“Oh God, I hate you.”

“Love you too baby.”

"Shane? Go put some clothes on."

If you want to drop me a prompt, do so in the comments or on my Tumblr askbox.


	2. Chapter 2 daemon au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane’s and Ryan’s daemons confused people.

Every Unsolved video, people in the comments always made the same comment.

_“Wow, wasn’t expecting that daemon, for either of you?”_

_“Are you two messing with us? No way are they your daemons!”_

It was hurtful, not only for Ryan and Shane, but also for Bronwyn and Salana.

“Ryan, stop reading those.”

“I can’t help it. Why can’t I have a lion daemon? Because I get scared sometimes? Everyone does.”

Bronwyn chuffed, resting her head on Ryan’s knee. Scratching her ears always relaxed her human. Shane sighed, grabbing the popcorn out of the microwave.

“At least you’re not evil. Or a demon.”

Salana hissed from her place on the back of the couch.

“So I’m a saw scaled viper? Doesn’t mean Shane is going to kill everyone.”

“Well, it won’t be the only reason.”

“Shut up you dork.”

Shane giggled at Ryan’s mock anger, stepping over Bronwyn to sit on the couch. He wrapped an arm around Ryan’s shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the top of the smaller man’s head.

“Close the laptop. Put it onto the table. And forget about it. Everyone who matters knows why Bronwyn is a lioness. You’re a fighter, you love your family and friends, you’d die for  
them. Of course she’s a lioness. Screw everyone, they don’t matter!”

Ryan laughed. Typical of Shane to made him feel better. 

“Salana, get out of the popcorn!”

“Sorry. It smelled good.”

She slithered over Ryan’s lap, moving to the lie on Bronwyn, who started grooming her.

“A lioness grooming a snake. Not something I ever thought I’d see.”

Ryan moved closer to the taller man, cuddling into his side.

“I love it. I love you.”

“Love you too sweetheart.”


	3. Chapter 3 coffee shop au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Shane is concerned at how often he sees Ryan in his café.

“Back again? The usual?”

The smaller man blushed as Shane smiled at him. Clearing his throat, Ryan grinned back.

“Yeah, please. But could I get an extra shot in it?”

“I already put three shots of espresso in my coffee. You want more? Ryan, is everything ok?”

“I’m just tired, that’s all.”

“Go sit. I’ll bring it to you.”

Ryan trudged to table with the best view of Shane. He fell into the soft chair, mumbling his thanks when Shane placed his coffee on the table.

“So, you not sleeping?”

“Ugh. No.”

“Can I ask why not?”

Ryan looked up. Over the past year he’d been coming into the café, he and Shane had become pretty close.

“You’ll just laugh.”

“I would never! Pinky promise.”

Ryan laughed, linking fingers, heat running through his body when he saw the size difference between their hands.

“Tell me pretty boy.”

“I think my apartment is haunted. There’s all these noises that I can’t explain and I’m too scared to sleep. I know you don’t believe in ghosts, we have this discussion every time   
I’m here. But, I’m scared.”

Shane wanted to call out the bullshit so bad. But, then he looked at Ryan. The other man looked exhausted, like he was going to pass out. Shane knew he had to help.

“Do you have plans this evening?”

“What? No? Why?”

“You’re gonna come to my apartment, watch a terrible movie and then sleep in my bed. It will be ghost free, I promise.”

“That sounds amazing, thank you Shane.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up the next morning, Ryan couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept that well. It helped that Shane slept in the same bed, the two moving closer throughout the night. When Ryan woke up, Shane was curled around him, his chest to Ryan’s back, arms wrapped around the younger man’s waist. Shane groaned, starting to wake up. He pulled away from Ryan, moving to the opposite side of the bed.

“Good morning.”

“Morning. You get some sleep?”

“It was amazing. I can’t remember the last time I slept through the night.”

“See, I promise ghost free, you get ghost free. My bed is open any time.”

Ryan blushed, some very inappropriate images running through his mind. He had known Shane for a little over a year and over that year had found himself falling for the other   
man. No time like the present to find out if those feelings were reciprocated.

“You wanna go on a date?”

What the hell? Ryan gaped at the other man, who just grinned back. 

“Yeah? Sure, I’d love to go on a date.”

“Great, maybe sharing the bed will be a bit more fun tomorrow night.”

Blushing, Ryan threw a pillow at Shane, cursing the other man. A good night’s sleep and a date? Ryan might have to thank his apartment ghost.


	4. Chapter 4 drug lord Shane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Allens_Matchmaker on AO3 - Ryan is a journalist whose just found out that successful business man Shane Madej runs an underground (and illegal) drug business. Ryan is now in hiding trying to get away from Shane when Shane manages to corner the journalist. And then romance happens.

Ryan sent the article to his editor, a satisfied smile on his face. This was going to be the biggest news story of the year. Shane Madej, CEO of one of the biggest software companies in the United States, was running a drug cartel behind the scenes. And it was a big one, distributing thousands of tonnes of heroin and cocaine every year countrywide. This was going to get him the Pulitzer. He stretched in his chair, trying to get of the knot in his back, jumping when there was a knock on the door to his apartment. Who the hell was visiting him this late at night?

“Yes.”

Damn, these men were big. Tall and burly. Actually quite intimidating. Ryan tried to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that swore at him for opening the door.

“Mr Bergara? Our boss wants to see you.”

“Your boss?”

“Mr Madej. He’s very interested in that article you just sent to your editor.”

“How do you know about that?”

“Your computer uses Madej software. There’s a backdoor into every computer. It allows the company to get in, see what you’re doing, control it. Your email never sent.”

Oh shit. Ryan was going to die.

“So, you gonna come with us? Or do we have to force you?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mr Bergara, such an honour.”

Before finding out about the drug lord thing, Ryan was attracted to Shane Madej. Sure the guys face was weird and none of his proportions matched, but there was something about him. He always seemed so nice, funny and kind. Of course that was all a big lie now that Ryan knew the truth.

“I wish I could still say the same.”

“Oh Mr Bergara. I’m doing a good thing here.”

“How? You’re sending drugs out onto the street, getting people hooked. You’re hurting people.”

“My stuff is pure. No rat poison, no glass. And the money I make goes back into charities for abused women, AA, stuff like that.”

“My God, you actually think you’re the good guy?”

“I know I am. And you’ll learn soon. After all, you’re going to be spending a lot of time with us. We can’t let you back out there now you know the truth. Andrew, bring Ryan to the room next to mine, have Ned and Eugene watch over him. You try to escape, they will hurt you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two weeks, two very long weeks. Ryan was allowed to contact his family, but the one time he tried to contact the paper, Shane had destroyed the phone. Ryan was scared of the taller man. Normally, Shane was friendly to everyone, always up for a laugh, always ready to have a good time. But he had a temper. He never physically hurt anyone, but Shane was vicious with his words. And he had Andrew to do the physical stuff. Ryan still had nightmares after seeing Andrew break a man’s knee caps after he stole from Shane. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took a few months, but Ryan found himself falling for Shane. He was getting good at ignoring the voice in the back if his head screaming that it was Stockholm Syndrome. Turns out that he and Shane had similar interests and senses of humour. It wasn’t unusual for them to stay up late into the night debating politics, cinema, literature and the supernatural. Shane was very much a sceptic, but Ryan was determined to prove him wrong. Tonight, Shane wasn’t talking. He sat on the couch beside Ryan, Conan joking in the background.

“What’s wrong?”

“Why do you think something’s wrong?”

“You’ve been sitting there, staring at your bourbon. Conan just made a joke about the White House being haunted and you didn’t say bullshit. And normally, you’re talking my ear off. So, what is wrong?”

Shane stared at the smaller man, making Ryan uncomfortable. Having one hundred per cent of Shane’s attention on you was intimidating. It was like his eyes could see into your soul.

“If I gave you the option to leave, would you?”

Where was this coming from?

“Are you giving me that option?”

“I don’t know. There’s that saying. You know the one? If you love something, let it go. If it loves you back, it will return. So, I’m curious, if I let you go, would you return to me?”

Ryan moved closer to Shane, stroking a hand down Shane’s stubbled jaw.

“What makes you think I’d leave?”

Placing his bourbon on the table, Shane tugged Ryan so the smaller man was straddling him.

“You know what you’re getting into if you stay? It’s not only drugs. There’s murder and violence. It’s not a pretty life. And you’ll be in danger when word gets out that I have someone important to me.”

“I’m prepared for that risk. I asked Andrew to start training me in self-defence and shooting a few weeks ago.”

“Well, look at you, all prepared. One little problem though.”

Ryan groaned. All he wanted to do was finally kiss Shane. Why was the man still talking?

“Ryan Bergara is a very well-known name. You need a new one.”

The younger man spent a minute thinking, trying to ignore the large hands that stroked his back.

“Ricky Goldsworth.”

“I like it. But I hope you don’t mind if I scream Ryan tonight?”

“Oh sweetheart, that’s what I’ve been dreaming of.”

A/N So, I’m not good with sex or romance, because I am repulsed by both, to the stage where I cannot watch kissing scenes in TV or movies. So I hope this was good enough. I hope I met the prompt, let me know. Again, feel free to leave a prompt in the comments or in my askbox on Tumblr.


	5. Chapter 5 blind date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our mutual friend set us up on a blind date and I thought I’d hate it but you’re actually… kind of funny? But because I expected to hate it in no way am I going to let you change my mind just because you’re gorgeous and funny and intelligent oh no my friend is not winning this

“No, I am not going on a blind date.”

“Why not?”

“Because Brent, only losers go on blind dates.”

“No Ryan. People who dumped their useless boyfriends six months ago and still haven’t looked at Tindr or Grindr or Plenty of Fish also go on blind dates.”

Ryan pouted. It wasn’t his fault that Jake had destroyed all trust he had in men.

“Look Ryan, I didn’t want to tell you this. Steven hates visiting you with Andrew.”

“What! Why?”

“He thinks that he can’t be couply with Andrew without hurting you. You’re still so angry and bitter and you have the right to be. But are you honestly gonna waste your life mourning a shitty guy and a shitty relationship?”

“Fine, I’ll go. But, I’m only going to prove you wrong. I will not enjoy this date, I swear it.”

“Aw, Shane’s gonna love you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So here was. Saturday night, vaguely fancy restaurant that Ryan couldn’t remember the name of and waiting for someone who, according to Brent, was stupidly tall.

“Ryan?”

He looked up, ripped from his daze by the voice in front of him. Damn, Shane was hot, exactly his type. Tall, warm, brown eyes, messy hair and a smile on his face, crinkling the corners of his eyes.

“Hi, I’m Shane. Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, nice to meet you too.”

Shane sat across from the smaller man, Ryan avoiding his eyes. Shane coughed, wanting to break the awkward tension.

“So, how do you know Brent?”

 

“We went to college together. You?”

“We work together.”

“Cool.”

Ryan was not gonna lose, no matter how attractive Shane is. He can do this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He can’t do this. Shane is attractive. He’s also wickedly funny and intelligent. But the best part? Shane was more than happy to debate the supernatural with Ryan. Sure, he was a sceptic, but he really made Ryan think about his arguments and counter arguments. It was interesting. Shit, Ryan could really see himself in a relationship with this guy. But Ryan was also stupidly stubborn. He told Brent nothing would come of this date and so nothing would. 

They stood up, Shane throwing down his part of the tip and left the restaurant. They stood at the door, neither sure what to do next. Shane cleared his throat.

“Um, I had a great time. You wanna do it again?”

Ryan had to make his choice. Looking up at Shane’s smiling face, Ryan knew there was only one choice.

“Yeah, I’d love to see you again.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Told you.”

“Shut up Brent.”


	6. Chapter 6 wood nymph Shane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not unusual for Ryan to go hiking in the forest. Or to bring his guitar. The wood nymph though? Definitely weird.

Ryan loved nature. After a bad week when he hit a block in his research for Unsolved, or Brent annoyed him, Ryan loved to spend his Saturdays in a small forest near his apartment and just walk. He’d spend an hour or two walking, another hour or so strumming his guitar. After, he was totally relaxed and approached the next week with a fresh, clear mind. It was very therapeutic. At least, it normally was. But over the past few weeks, Ryan felt like he was being watched. Not in a bad way, it didn’t feel like the Sallie House or any ghostly presence. But he had felt something. And it was moving closer. Ryan kinda hoped that whatever it was wold reveal itself today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sat beside the river, food laid out beside him, trying to decide on a song. Finally he chose one of his favourite song, Happiness by NEEDTOBREATHE. He got so lost in the song that it took his until hallway through the second verse to realise someone was singing along. From the corner of his eye, Ryan could see a figure sitting on a tree branch.

“SHIT!”

 

He jumped to his feet, brandishing his guitar.

“Wow, careful. Sorry, didn’t meant to scare you.”

The man jumped from the branch. What the fuck was this? Whoever this was, he wasn’t human. There was a green tinge to his skin. The sclera of his eye was black and his iris and pupil were gold. Moss covered various parts of his body, including his hair line and upper arms. And had Ryan mentioned how stupidly tall he was? The antlers on his head only made Ryan feel smaller, adding at least another half foot to the creature’s height.

“Oh my God, oh my God. What are you?”

“I’m a wood nymph.”

“Uh, no? They’re all women. And beautiful.”

The nymph cocked his head, curiosity on his face.

“You do not find me beautiful?”

Ok, he wasn’t bad looking. Ryan looked his over again. Damn it, he was beautiful.

“Fine, you are stupidly attractive.”

The other smiled, a wide grin making his face softer, somehow even more attractive.

“Thank you. I’m Shane. I’ve been listening to you for the past few weeks. You’re really good.”

“Oh, uh thanks. Wait, you’re wood nymph?”

“Yup.”

“Two questions. Why are you wearing shorts and how did you know this song?”

“You humans are so weird about nudity. I can go without a shirt, but not without pants. Such panic over nothing. And you’re not the only human to wander my forest. Some girl comes here every week and listens to this band. They’re quite good.”

“Well, thanks. So, you’ve been watching me?”

“Yeah, you’re interesting. You’re always so quiet and peaceful. I like that. You’re also really attractive.”

Ryan felt the blush growing on his face. Damn this nymph.

“I miss you when you’re not here. You need to start coming more often.”

“Thanks, that’s actually really sweet.”

“So, wanna have sex?”

Ryan stepped back, not quite sure what was happening as Shane moved closer, a small smirk on his face.

“Woah, I don’t just put out. I need to get to know a guy. And since we’ll only see each other once every few weeks, we won’t be having sex any time this year.”

“Hm. That is a very long wait. I’ll think of something. You should go, there’s going to be a storm.”

Shane stepped forward, pressing a soft kiss to Ryan’s lips. He leapt back onto the tree branch, smiling down at Ryan, who pressed his fingertips to his lips, a soft smile on his face.

“See you soon Ryan Bergara.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ryan, we found a replacement for Brent.”

“Really? Jen, that’s great. Who is it? I thought I’d asked everyone.” 

“He’s a new hire.”

Ryan followed Jen through the office, excited to meet his new co-host. Wait, was that who he thought it was?

“Ryan, meet Shane Madej.”

Smiling at Ryan, Shane’s eyes flashed black and gold.

“It’s nice to meet you Ryan. I can’t wait to get to know you.”


	7. Chapter 7 heartbroken Shane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane is sad and Ryan has something to do with it. Sara is determined to find out what happened.

Sara was worried. Shane had been oddly withdrawn for the past week. And even odder, he was avoiding Ryan. Shane adored Ryan. Something serious had to have happened for Shane to move desks to beside Sara. She placed the coffee in front of Shane, frowning at how pale the other man looked.

“You’re sure you’re ok?”

“Yes.”

“And you and Ryan are fine? No issues?”

Shane looked up, briefly meeting Ryan’s eyes across the room. He flinched, quickly looking back down at his keyboard.

“Yeah, we’re fine.”

“How about a Disney marathon tonight? You and me? Classic Disney, Chinese, all the chocolate and candy we can eat?”

“Yeah, that could be nice. Thanks Sara.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It happened during Lion King. Singing, good food and some alcohol and Shane opened up.

“Ryan and I are fighting.”

“Yeah. No shit. Everyone's noticed.”

“I can do Unsolved with him, barely. But afterwards, I can’t even look him in the face and I can’t be with him.”

Sara pulled Shane into her arms, rubbing his back, waiting for the tears to stop.

“What happened? You two are so close. You’re like soulmates.”

“We were sleeping together. A friend with benefits thing. I wanted more. Ryan didn’t, easy as that.”

“Clearly not as easy as that. Shane, you’re heartbroken.”

“I’ll be fine. I just need time. Maybe I should take a few days off, away from Ryan.”

“Maybe you should. Go make some more popcorn. We still have a lot of movies to watch.”

As Shane moved around the kitchen, Sara whipped out her phone, starting a new WhatsApp group. She added Steven, TJ and Zach, telling them to meet her at her desk tomorrow   
morning. She had Shane’s phone in her hand as he walked into the room.

“What are you doing?”

“Making sure you take the week off. I know you, you won’t do it. And when I hit send, you won’t have a choice.”

“Thanks Sara. What would I do without you?”

“Live a sad, lonely life.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why are we here?”

“Steven and Zach are here because Ryan spends a lot of time with them out of work. TJ, you’re here because you spend most of the week with Ryan and Shane together. Have any of you noticed anything different?”

“This season is gonna suck unless we record everything again. There’s no chemistry, no banter. Shane almost seems afraid to say anything to Ryan. And Ryan won’t even look at Shane. It’s painful.”

“Zach? Steven?”

Zach spoke first, concern on his face.

“He’s been really angry lately. At everything. Even Bowie!”

Sara gasped. Who could ever be angry at Bowie?

“Zach’s right. His emotions are all over the place. Happy, angry, sad. He just flicks through them. I’m really worried. Do you know what’s happening?”

Sara had a decision to make. Should she tell the boys what Shane told her? Could she really betray not only Shane’s trust, but reveal Ryan’s secret as well? It would help her friends at the end of the day.

“No idea, but I’m as concerned as you are.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She knocked on the door to Ryan’s apartment. Sara knew Shane would be furious, but she couldn’t stand seeing the normally happy man so depressed. This has to be sorted.

“Bergara! We need to talk.”

The door opened. Ryan looked just as bad as Shane did

“Shane spoke to you?”

“Of course he did. I’m his best friend and you broke his heart.”

Ryan stood aside, letting Sara into his apartment.

“Ryan, what the fuck?”

“I know, ok. I know. I fucked up.”

“What happened?”

“Shane told me he wanted a relationship and I panicked.”

“Why? Do you not like him that way?”

“No! I mean, yes. I think I love him.”

“Then why break his heart?”

“I don’t even know. I know my family would accept me. They love Shane. They’d be thrilled if we got together. I don’t think it was Shane that scared me, I think it was the idea of   
an actual, adult relationship. I’ve never had one before. Am I ready for that?”

“Only you can answer that Ryan. But, what I can tell you? That it would be the most rewarding, loving relationship of your life. Shane worships the ground you walk on. He adores you. And I know you feel the same way. Isn’t it worth the risk?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Did you speak to Ryan?_

_Maybe. Why?_

Her phone vibrated, Shane sending her a picture. She opened up and couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face. Shane lay in his bed, Ryan cuddled into his side. The younger man’s head was resting on Shane’s shoulder, a massive smile on his face. On both their faces. Sara laughed, thrilled that things had worked out for them. They deserved to be happy.

_Thank you Sara. From both of us. Thank you so much._


	8. Chapter 8 Infinity War AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinity War AU - a sacrifice has to be made to get thhe Soul Stone

They had four out of five stones. All they needed was the Soul Stone. The Sorcerer Supreme (Steven Lim, who enjoyed that title way too much) had opened a portal to Vormir. Ryan, who would be wielding the Gauntlet, walked through, followed by Shane, his eternal shadow. Two years ago, Shane had finally broken free of Hydra’s mind control, seeing out Captain America. He didn’t remember too much, but he remembered Ryan. Zach, who had lost his entire team, pulled Shane to one side before the portal opened.

_“Shane, you need to know this. Nebula told me that there is only one way to get the soul stone. A sacrifice has to be made.”_

_“Like another limb?”_

_Zach didn’t laugh._

_“Like a life. Thanos killed Eugene, sacrificed him because Thanos loved Eugene more than anything in the world. Ryan needs to sacrifice the most important thing to him. And we both know it’s not that shield.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Captain America. I did not think I would be seeing you here.”

“Red Skull? You’re dead. The Tessarect killed you.”

“It transported me. To this place. My punishment is to watch over the Soul Stone. I thought I was free when Thanos took it, but then your little witch destroyed the Gauntlet and here I am again.”

Sara destroying the Gauntlet had been impressive. And terrifying. It was a sight Shane knew he’d never forget.

“Ryan! We need to concentrate on the Stone. Red Skull is trapped here. He can’t hurt anyone else.”

“You’re right. Skull, how do we get the stone?”

A look of glee spread across Red Skull’s face.

“A sacrifice has to be made Captain. The person you love more than anything in the world. They must die at your hands, pushed over the cliff edge. Only then will you get the  
stone.”

Ryan turned to look at Shane, tears in his eyes. He knew what was being asked, but Ryan couldn’t do it. He threw himself into Shane’s arms, sobbing.

“I can’t do it Shane. I can’t. It’s too much to ask. I’ve lost you once and it killed me. Waking up in this century and trying to live without you was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Don’t ask me to do it again. Please.”

“It’s not me asking Ryan. We have to do this. Our team, the world is asking this.”

He gently nudged Ryan towards the cliff, turning them so Shane stood at the edge, all the time muttering nonsense into Ryan’s ear, trying to distract him.

“Ryan, listen to me. You have to do this. Everyone is depending on us.”

“But you’ll die.”

You never know. Maybe once Thanos is defeated Steven will come up with something.”

Ryan pulled away from Shane’s chest. God, even with a red, blotchy face covered with tears, Ryan was still the most beautiful thing Shane had ever seen. He pressed a soft kiss to  
Ryan’s lips.

“Thank you Ryan, for everything. But you know what you need to do. Let me go Ryan.”

Ryan looked at Shane for the final time, trying to memorize his face, his eyes, his smile. But he knew it wasn’t enough, it would never be enough. Yeah, he knew what he had to  
do. With a final kiss, Ryan moved his hands to Shane’s shoulders.

“Till the end of the line, huh? I love you so much.”

“I love you too Ryan. Always.”

Shane took a step back as Ryan gently pushed him. The smaller man, turned his back, unable to watch the man he loved fall to his death again. Except this time, Ryan knew he wasn’t going to come back. He sobbed as the heavy weight of the Soul Stone fell into this hands. Ryan knew that with this the universe could be saved, but to him, it wasn’t worth the price paid.

A/N Quick character list, including people who weren’t there, because why not?  
Captain America – Ryan  
Winter Soldier – Shane  
Guardians of the Galaxy – Try Guys  
Sorcerer Supreme – Steven  
Scarlet Witch – Sara  
Black Widow – Jen  
Iron Man – Adam  
Hawkeye – Andrew  
Falcon - TJ


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane isn't human, but he's not a demon either.

“Still fooling the human?”

“Excuse you, I am protecting him.”

“Sure kid, keep lying to yourself.”

Shane hated his father sometimes. Sure, he was the God if the Underworld, but did he have to be right all the time. Hades sighed, pulling his only child into his arms.

“Son you know I love you. And I want to see you happy. Ryan could make you happy, but not whilst you’re lying to him. You can never be happy if the relationship begins with a lie.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shane couldn’t get his father’s words out of his head. He loved Ryan, he knew that. He had fallen in love with Ryan within six months of meeting him. The other man was sunshine personified. He was so friendly, always ready to lend a helping hand. He was also stupidly attractive. Sure, Shane argued with him, but Ryan loved the challenge. And Shane loved seeing the smaller man riled up. It led to some interesting fantasies on lonely nights. But, Hades was right. If he started his relationship with Ryan on a lie there would be no trust in their relationship.

“Hey Ry, wanna come to mine this evening and re-watch Evil Genius?”

“Sure, I’ll bring the food.”

“Great, see you then.”

Shane would tell him tonight. What happened after that? He’d leave it to Ryan.

“Ok, you’ve been weird all night. What the hell is going on?”

“I have something to tell you. Something big. Actually two big things.”

“Ok, start with whatever’s easier.”

“I love you. I have for a long time now, but I never had the courage to tell you.”

“What changed?”

“I can’t hold it in anymore. Even if you don’t feel the same, I had to tell you.”

“You’re such an idiot.”

“What?”

Ryan pulled Shane down, their lips finally meeting in their first kiss. It was everything Aphrodite told Shane it would be. He pulled away, remembering the other thing he had to tell Ryan.

“Wait, there’s more.”

“What? What else could there be?”

“I’m not human.”

“Oh my God. You’re a demon.”

Ryan leapt off the couch, pulling a small bottle of holy water from his pocket. He tossed it over Shane, pausing when all the taller man did was spit it out of his mouth.

“Thanks for that.”

“What? But, you’re a demon.”

“Ok, you need to stay off Tumblr. I am not a demon. I’m the son of Hades.”

“Hades? The god of the underworld?”

“The one and only.”

“You’re the son of the god of the dead.”

Shane was expecting more emotion.

“You asshole!”

There it was.

“All this time you tell me I’m afraid of wind and trees. You know they’re ghosts! You’ve been lying to me.”

“I know and I’m sorry. But I wanted to keep you safe. I could reveal all the creatures to you, give you the sight, but when you start seeing those things, they start coming after you.”

“So what? You’ll keep me safe, right?”

“Of course I will. I’ll always protect you Ryan.”

“Then let me see them. Trust me Shane. Please.”

“Ok. But I don’t have the power to do it fully. I can make you see ghosts. Only Hades can give you the vision for ghosts and demons.”

“Wait, I have to meet your parents?”

“If you really want this.”

“Ok, let’s do it.”

Shane opened a portal to Hade’s palace. Ryan gripped his hand tightly, scared, but trusting Shane to keep him safe.


End file.
